


Awaiting Spring

by tremmy_chii



Series: Personal Sunshine [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, bbam are engaged BECAUSE I SAID SO FIGHT ME, cause that's important information to Me, jk but like it's his birthday, so in honor of his birthMONTH I'm writing (suffering) uwu, this is called the I LOVE BAMBAM AND YOU SHOULD TOO campaign, youtuber and makeup artist bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/pseuds/tremmy_chii
Summary: Bambam gets a new house plant and unfortunately seems to have a talent for killing everything green. But is he going to be sad? No!! Not if Jaebeom can help it.(Cue Jaebeom glaring at a plant menacingly as if that will threaten it back to life.)





	Awaiting Spring

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the love of my life bambam!! I'm currently accepting short prompts for his birthmonth :))
> 
> kick my ass on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tremmy_chii) or leave a prompt on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/tremmy_chii)!
> 
> prompt: "bbam domestic au where bambam mourns the loss of some sort of plant because he can't keep them alive and jaebeom gets him a little purple succulent that's labeled 'impossible to kill!' or something lmao"

 

 

 

 

" _Yo!_ " Jaebeom hears Jackson's voice through the speaker. " _Bob is overgrowing. You want a piece of him?_ "

 

He thinks nothing of it when Bambam agrees enthusiastically.

 

-

 

“Alright, that’s good, you can come out now,” Jaebeom says into the mic and drags the saved recording into a folder for editing later. The kid inside the recording room starts bowing profusely as he exits, nearly knocking over all of Jaebeom’s expensive equipment.

 

“Thank you very much, sir!! Thank you for having me!!” He’s a bit too loud for Jaebeom’s liking (kind of like someone Jaebeom knows), but the sincerity is there, so Jaebeom can’t really say anything about it.

 

“Mm, good work.”

 

The praise lights up the kid’s face. “Yes!! Thank you!!!”

 

“Okay, next.” Jaebeom points to one of the other kids sitting on the sofa, waiting, behind him. He’s pointing because he wants to. Not because he doesn’t remember their names. Of course.

 

“Y-Yes, sir!!”

 

Right off the bat, Jaebeom can tell that he’s undertrained and probably pushed into an early debut due to his popularity. He’s unpolished and it’s even worse because he’s nervous, but Jaebeom can make it work. Hopefully. Just because he’s being commissioned to produce a poppy debut song doesn’t mean he’s going to half-ass it. If his name is going in the credits, he’s going to make sure he’s proud of it. So this kid better _belt it_ or Jaebeom will force it out of him.

 

The entire process ends up taking two hours longer than Jaebeom anticipated. (It included a free pep talk and a vocal lesson. Goddamn it.) He can only force on a smile and (kick them out of his studio) as they thank him for his time (again). Jaebeom swears the idols get younger every year while he only gets older. He’s not in the best mood by the time he locks up for the evening; he had to be late for dinner today, and dinner with Bambam is usually the best part of coming home. Followed closely by the Welcome Home Kiss. Or maybe the Welcome Home Kiss is the best part.

 

Jaebeom debates this seriously while driving.

 

He parks his car and rides up the elevator. He punches in the passcode and expects four cats and one human to run into his arms.

 

He’s disappointed.

 

All the cats are busy climbing up and down the cat tower and Bambam is nowhere in sight.

 

Jaebeom takes off his shoes and hangs his keys onto the hook on the wall. He checks the kitchen first and sees a plate of food already fixed for him on the island, ready to be popped into the microwave. Jaebeom turns on his heels and marches into the bedroom. The lights are on, so that’s good.

 

Bambam is lying on his stomach on their bed, torso propped up by a fluffy pillow to reduce the strain on his elbows as he uses his laptop. He’s wearing that old pair of cotton shorts again, the one that he got upset with Jaebeom once when he snapped its elastic band years ago trying to yank it off his legs. The one that keeps threatening to fall off his hips precisely because of the fact that Jaebeom snapped it years ago. Jaebeom swears Bambam is trying to make his life hard on purpose.

 

His hair is damp and he’s wearing his reading glasses. A finger traces his bottom lip absent-mindedly.

 

Jaebeom’s heart swells as he quickly climbs on top of Bambam.

 

“ _Jaebeom_!” Bambam whines under his weight. Jaebeom responds by digging his arms under Bambam’s stomach to squeeze him affectionately all while nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Bambam smells good. They share the same shower gel but it smells much better on Bambam. “Hyung, you’re _heavy_.”

 

“Are you implying I gained weight?”

 

Bambam rolls his eyes. “Please, I can’t do anything if you lie on top of me like that.”

 

“Maybe that’s the whole point,” Jaebeom mumbles.

 

“ _Jaebeom_ ,” Bambam whines again, kicking his legs. With a sigh, Jaebeom gives in. He shifts over to the side, lying next to Bambam. Jaebeom looks at him pointedly, which transforms Bambam’s pout into a smile. “Welcome home.”

 

Jaebeom gets the kiss he’s been waiting for.

 

“Are you hungry? I left you a plate.”

 

“I saw.”

 

Jaebeom leans in for another kiss, quietly savoring the gentle press of their lips. His heart does a little thump. He’s instantly happy. Today’s not such a bad day after all.

 

“How’s your day?”

 

“Good. Yours?”

 

“Great!” Bambam beams. “Jackson dropped by this afternoon and gave me a house plant! It’s so pretty, have you seen it?”

 

Jaebeom shakes his head. “No. Show me.” He takes a glance at Bambam’s screen and sees a picture of a flower, as well as instructions for how to take care of it.

 

Bambam rolls over and gets up. ( _Fuckin shit, there those shorts go again, riding low on his hips like it’s mocking Jaebeom’s self-control -_ ) “I put it right above our kitchen sink where we get lots of sunlight. A living plant really brightens up the place, I think.” He pulls on Jaebeom’s sleeve, eyes bright with excitement.

 

Jaebeom feels momentarily blinded by it before getting on his feet.

 

Bambam puts Jaebeom’s dinner into the microwave while they’re there, and he recounts in detail to Jaebeom what Jackson told him to do with _Gloria_ \- the plant - to keep it alive. It’s supposed to bloom in early spring.

 

“What color do you think the flowers will be?” Bambam muses aloud.

 

“Dunno,” Jaebeom replies easily, watching him fret fondly.

 

“I think it’ll be pink! What’s your guess?”

 

“White.”

 

“Yeah? Let’s make a bet.”

 

“What do I win?”

 

“Dunno!” Bambam looks up at him. “What do you want?”

 

Jaebeom shrugs. He’s already got everything he could possibly want. “Lunch? Or something?”

 

“Eyyy,” Bambam tsks. “That’s boring.”

 

“You got a better idea?”

 

“Nope! Lunch it is.”

 

Jaebeom exhales, melting. He loves Bambam.

 

“Mm,” Bambam hums. “I love you too.”

 

-

 

Mark pops his head in on the his way down the hall. “Going to the cafeteria, wanna come?”

 

Jaebeom turns in his chair. “Yeah? Gimme a sec.” He saves all his work - twice, for good measure - and puts his computer to sleep.

 

Mark gets chicken and two slices of pizza while Jaebeom settles for a sliced roll of kimbap. It’s easy to eat and he doesn’t have to get his hands dirty or pay attention to what he puts in his mouth. Once he and Mark find a table, he pulls out his earbuds and taps on the Youtube app. He’s been restraining himself this whole morning, waiting for a break so he can give his undivided attention to Bambam’s new upload. Jaebeom always presses the “like” button before even watching the video.

 

A short montage of the pink, glittery makeup look plays before Bambam waves brightly at the camera.

 

“ _Hi everyone! I hope you’re having a great day! I’m filming this really quickly before I head out for work this morning - which is actually really exciting because I’m going to be doing bridal makeup!! Meeting all these beautiful brides makes me so happy and so, so excited for my own big day._ ”

 

Jaebeom can’t help but grin from ear to ear, sinking happily into his seat. He’s excited too.

 

“ _Alright, let’s get right into the tutorial!_ ”

 

A quick transition flashes on the screen before Bambam appears again, this time bare-faced. There’s a second screen on the top left-hand corner zoomed into his right eye for his viewers to get a closer look. Although Jaebeom’s not going to be replicating this anytime soon, he admires the extra effort Bambam puts in for his viewers. Bambam speeds through his face routine by editing, which Jaebeom knows by heart anyway. It’s always a mist to prep his skin, then a primer, then foundation and concealer.

 

Jaebeom shoves two pieces of kimbap into his mouth, pausing to smile every time Bambam says or does something cute. (So, basically every five seconds.)

 

It’s the nearly the end of the video before Jaebeom realizes it.

 

“ _This look was actually inspired by my new house plant, Gloria!_ ” The camera zooms in and out dramatically on their house plant. “ _Well, there aren’t any flowers on it yet so I don’t really know if it’s going to be pink but I made a bet with my fiance that it would be. I don’t wanna owe him lunch. He eats like a madman._ ”

 

Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows, not realizing how silly he looks with his cheeks stuffed.

 

“ _Comment, like, aND SUBSCRIBE. Thank you for watching, I’ll see you in the next video!_ ”

 

“Done?” Mark asks.

 

“Yeah.” Jaebeom reads over a few of the top comments and likes them all. “Have you watched Bambam’s new video yet?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Watch it.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Give my man his views.” Jaebeom hits the table for emphasis.

 

“Doesn’t he already have like a million?”

 

“No.” Well. It has six hundred thousand views, but it was only uploaded four hours ago. It’ll hit a million by the end of the day at the very least. “Just let it play on the background while you do something else.”

 

Jaebeom replays the part where Bambam zooms into Gloria. He seems to like the plant a lot.

 

It’s cute.

 

-

 

Jaebeom catches Bambam humming while watering the plant in the morning sometimes when he’s wandering around the house brushing his teeth. Jaebeom doesn’t pay much attention to it, only that it brings a smile to Bambam’s face. Which brings a smile to his face. It's all fine and dandy until brown spots start appearing on the leaves a little over a week later.

 

"Is that normal?" Bambam asks worriedly, inspecting a leaf up and down. "Are the leaves supposed to have these brown spots?"

 

Jaebeom doesn't think so. "Maybe that's part of the process."

 

"You think it needs more water?? Or maybe our house isn't humid enough."

 

"Maybe it needs some shade. I hear even plants get sunburn."

 

"Really?" Bambam leans on the counter, resting his cheek on his palm.

 

"It'll get better."

 

Jaebeom kisses his cheek, and they move on with their day.

 

-

 

Gloria doesn't get better and Jaebeom is standing in front of it with a cup of coffee, considering cutting off all the dead leaves before Bambam can see them and get sad because Bambam is _not_ going to be sad, not on _Jaebeom's_ watch. He hears movement from the other side of the house and his fingers twitch from his indecision. Would Bambam notice? It's not like he's counting the leaves, right? But there are quite a lot of dead leaves and Jaebeom isn't confident he can just pass off the new sparseness as normal.

 

He takes a sip of coffee and decides to roll with Plan B.

 

Jaebeom shuffles out of the kitchen and spies Bambam emerging from their bedroom, clearly about to head his way.

 

"Baby, get dressed," Jaebeom says in the spur of the moment.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Let's go get brunch."

 

Bambam blinks at him for a moment, probably still groggy with sleep. Then, the words register in his brain and he starts bouncing on his feet. "Hyung, a date?"

 

Jaebeom nods.

 

" _Eeeeeee_!!" Bambam squeals and dives back inside.

 

The plant gets neglected for the weekend.

 

-

 

(Jaebeom gets up in the middle of the night to do a little… _trimming_.)

 

-

 

"Huh." Bambam raises an eyebrow, hands on his hips. "Was Gloria always this thin?" The sunlight streaming in from the window is bright enough to make him squint.

 

"Put on a jacket, it's cold," Jaebeom says instead.

 

There's a beat of silence. Bambam opens his mouth. Then closes it. Then opens it again. "I could've sworn -!"

 

Jaebeom hugs him from behind, wrapping his robe over Bambam's smaller frame. He presses butterfly kisses along Bambam's exposed neckline, starting from his shoulder and then up to his jaw. Bambam turns his head, and Jaebeom wastes no time capturing his lips too. It's soft and minty, since they've both just brushed their teeth. Bambam leans against him and opens up easily, making this little sigh that always drives Jaebeom crazy. Apparently Bambam can't consciously do it, because the one time Jaebeom was (horny) curious enough to ask for it, Bambam just looked at him weird and did his best to replicate it. It sounded like pig noises.

 

Well. Having to draw it out of Bambam physically makes it sexier anyway.

 

Jaebeom slides his hand up Bambam's stomach, about to circle his thumb around a nipple when Bambam abruptly pulls away from the kiss and grabs his wrists together like he just caught a criminal.

 

"We've got work - don't start something you can't finish, hyung," Bambam says sternly.

 

"I can finish." Jaebeom has lost all semblance of shame over the years.

 

Bambam stares at him, unamused. He walks away. "I'm going to shower." He still feels icky between his legs. Granted, Jaebeom only wiped him off with a dry tissue last night.

 

The gears in Jaebeom's head start spinning. He catches up to Bambam and picks him up, ignoring the squeaky protests that ensue. "Great idea!"

 

-

 

“I’ll see you later.”

 

“Mkay,” Bambam says through his squished cheeks. Jaebeom is cupping his face a little too hard.

 

“I’ll get take-out on the way home.”

 

“Jaebeom, I gotta go.”

 

“Okay bye.” He pecks Bambam’s puckered lips and waits for Bambam to drive off. Then, Jaebeom whips out his phone, dialing a number he unfortunately knows too well. It rings only two times before the other line picks up.

 

“ _Hyuuuuuuuuuuung_!”

 

“Hey Jackson.”

 

“ _You_ never _call me first this is such a pleasant surprise I gotta mark this down on my calendar_ -!”

 

“You got any more of that plant you gave Bambam?”

 

-

 

On most days, Bambam works at a salon where many celebrities come to get their hair and makeup done, although he also does bookings for special events if needed. He has a long list of loyal clients, who are more like his friends now, and a good reputation to boot. Sometimes fans who watch his YouTube videos come in too, but he has to make them promise not to disclose his workplace. Their salon would be too small to handle the demand from Bambam's viewers. The team there does well enough as it is.

 

And today, he’s late. He walks in like he’s been there the entire time.

 

Bambam waits for the last piece of Lisa's hair to be curled and then seamlessly slides in to clip up her bangs and pull out his clean makeup brushes. She looks up at him with a glint in her eye, still chewing gum.

 

“Hubby kept you busy?”

 

Bambam snorts, wordlessly reaching for his favorite primer and pumping it on a metal palette. He dips a flat brush in and starts smoothing it on her face. “What are you talking about? I’ve been here the whole time.” They share a little snicker.

 

“When’s the wedding?”

 

“Sometime next year,” Bambam sighs dreamily, smiling at the ring on his finger. “We haven’t found the perfect venue yet.”

 

“You have to let me know early so I can leave my schedule empty!”

 

“I know, I know. You’ll be the first to find out.”

 

The rest of the day goes on as usual, which is a good day at work. Mornings are always busy, but only a few customers come in during the late afternoon. Bambam spends a lot of the downtime chatting with his co-workers while cleaning his brushes and sanitizing his station or getting a head start on editing raw footage if they’re all busy.

 

Bambam clocks out and heads home as usual, maybe even a bit excited that he won’t have to prep anything for dinner today since Jaebeom promised take-out. He could even watch a drama and relax if he wanted to.

 

What _isn’t_ usual, is what appears to be a trail of green cat vomit trailing from the kitchen to the living room. At the end of it lies Pudding on the floor.

 

Bambam panics and rushes over. “Pudding!!!” His loud footsteps seem to startle the sleeping cat, causing Pudding to jerk away with his claws in the air. “Oh no, are you okay?”

 

Pudding stares at him for a moment, and then saunters away to his brothers and sisters on the cat tower.

 

Well.

 

Bambam studies his cat. Seems like Pudding is just fine. He looks over at the mess beside him and sighs. So much for a relaxing time alone; he has to clean this up now.

 

He makes quick work of the mop and it’s easy to figure out what Pudding got his hands on, considering the bright green color. Bambam looks sadly at the ceramic pot and soil knocked over on the kitchen counter. Some remnants of what once was Gloria can be seen poking through the dirt. What a sad end. It was on its way to dying anyway, but Bambam would like to think he could’ve produced a miracle and bring it back to life. He followed all of Jackson’s instructions, so why did it keep getting worse everyday?

 

Bambam picks up the broken pot pieces into a separate bag and then sweeps the soil into a dustpan for the trash can. He steps on the foot pedal to lift the lid and -

 

And there’s Gloria, in all its trimmed and half-dead glory sitting at the very top of their older trash.

 

Bambam looks back at the chewed up, but otherwise very green, plant remnants in his hand. He compares it to the brown and spotty one.

 

Quietly, he dumps the mess away and ties up the bag to take downstairs.

 

-

 

Jaebeom rides up the elevator with Chinese take-out in one hand and a bag of organic fertilizer in the other. Alright, so according to Jackson, Gloria is Beyond Redemption because Bambam gave it too much love by watering it too much, _but_ he did give Jaebeom a fresh new plant to replace it. He even trimmed it a bit to make it look similar. All he has to do is sprinkle on a little bit of this magic stuff and the new plant will be thriving and blooming by early spring. Just as planned.

 

Jaebeom enters their apartment to see Bambam resting on the couch before he comes over, looping his arms around Jaebeom’s neck.

 

“Welcome home,” Bambam smiles tenderly and kisses him.

 

Jaebeom would love to hold his waist, but he’s got his hands full.

 

“What’s that?” Bambam asks once he lets go, clearly eyeing the fertilizer.

 

“Jackson recommended this for Gloria. I picked it up on the way home along with the food.”

 

“Gloria’s dead.”

 

Jaebeom pauses. “What?” But that can’t be right, he replaced it just a few hours ago.

 

“Pudding ate it.”

 

“… _What_.”

 

-

 

(“Are you sad?” Jaebeom asks while they’re cuddling on the couch, watching a Marvel movie together after filling their bellies up.

 

“No, not really,” Bambam says, sounding a lot more nonchalant than Jaebeom expected.

 

He tries not to let his confusion show too much. “But you liked it so much. You vlogged about it and everything.”

 

“I know, but we tried our best.”

 

“…But I didn’t do anything?”

 

Bambam just smiles.)

 

-

 

A week later, after a dinner date, Jaebeom spies a flower shop on the way home from the restaurant. He makes the quick decision to change lanes and wait to make a U-turn.

 

“Hm?” Bambam looks up from his phone. “Where are you going? This was the right way.”

 

Jaebeom points to the flower shop. “I was thinking we could stop by.”

 

Bambam considers it for a moment, and then smirks at Jaebeom. “If you’re going to buy me flowers, shouldn’t you keep it a surprise?”

 

Jaebeom clicks his tongue. “No, we’re gonna look for a house plant together.” Bambam perks up in his seat, clearly excited. Jaebeom gives himself a mental pat on the back.

 

They pull into a parking spot and browse the store for a good half hour before Jaebeom’s attention is caught by the succulent section. He picks a random one up and reads the tag.

 

“Oh! If you’re looking for a good beginning house plant, the flowering kalanchoe is a great purchase! They’re very easy to care for; impossible to kill,” the florist informs him.

 

Jaebeom shows it to Bambam, who seems to like it enough for them to take it to the cash register.

 

“What color do you think the flowers will be?” Bambam skips to the car with his new plant.

 

Jaebeom knows for a fact it’ll be white. He ripped the tag describing it after handing over the cash though. “Dunno.”

 

“I think it’ll be white!”

 

“Pink for me, then,” Jaebeom smiles.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh wait, sorry, but the succulent isn't purple LOL hope you don't mind
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
